


狼与鹰

by changjike



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changjike/pseuds/changjike
Summary: 萧长宁是翱翔在长生天最最孤傲的鹰。而莫里根要做的，是要搭弓将他击落，落进他自己怀里。只能这样，他才能得到那只孤傲的鹰——萧长宁。
Relationships: Xiaochangning/moligen
Kudos: 3
Collections: I do what I want





	狼与鹰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no).



萧长宁是翱翔在长生天最最孤傲的鹰。  
而莫里根要做的，是要搭弓将他击落，落进他自己怀里。  
只能这样，他才能得到那只孤傲的鹰——萧长宁。  
事实上莫里根也这么做了。  
被马群围住的年轻将军狼狈不堪，银色的甲衣被褐色鲜血染的斑驳，头上的银胄不知道丢到哪里去，额前的发丝有几缕混着干涸的血痂粘在脸上。  
马群不安的嘶鸣，马上的北原士兵拉着缰绳控制的躁动的悍马，一个个盯着不远处的中原将军发出兴奋的嘶吼。  
年轻的将军并不惊慌，扔掉手中磕钝的银枪抽出背上的长剑就着眼前血色沉声“来！”  
北原士兵因这一个字兴奋的红了眼，离着他最近的那个调转马头腰间染血的弯刀卷携着草原冬日的寒风呼啸而来。  
萧长宁拨动缰绳任由胯下的骏马撒开蹄子冲上前去，阳光下北原人的弯刀泛着冷光。  
耳边呼啸声中他在心底默念。  
以身殉国，虽死犹荣！  
默念完毕那弯刀也杀至身前，萧长宁却不挡，挥剑去斩兵器铿锵相撞。  
一节断掉的弯刀跟冒血的头颅一起落地。  
只得一招，即分生死。  
鲜血总能激发出所有人的骨子里的狼性，年轻的将军面染鲜血猩红着瞳仁睥睨一切，像极了长生天下桀骜的雄鹰。  
“还有谁来送这条命？”  
在一阵北原语的嘶吼声中马蹄卷起尘土，在刀光剑影中萧长宁暴起，迎着阳光犹入凶悍的猎鹰，扬起的长剑以一敌十。  
飞溅的鲜血在长生天庇护下的土地开出一朵又一朵的名叫英雄的花。  
可他还是寡不敌众，银色弯刀重重落下破开肩吞留下见骨的伤痕，鲜血跟疼痛一齐迸发手中长剑险些脱手。  
而那位北原士兵也未曾落到好处，被萧长宁手中的长剑割断了喉咙。  
马群冲了又散，喘息间萧长宁摇摇欲坠几乎握不住缰绳，冷汗染浅了面上的血痕，他咬牙将卡在肩头的弯刀拔下，喉咙里是困兽濒死时的低吼。  
大不了就豁出这条命，他想，武将战死沙场！  
本该如此。  
他将染血的长剑换到未曾受伤的左手，胯下战马低鸣声中他拼尽最后一丝气力跃起，雪亮剑尖直指敌人咽喉。  
可突然有了变故。  
北风凌冽而来裹挟了一声尖锐悠长的呼哨，箭尖逆风而来吻上萧长宁的肩吞，惯性巨大顶着他刚跃起的身子极速后退。  
摔在地上溅起尘土飞扬，手中长剑铿锵落地。  
躁动不安的人群此刻因为这声呼哨安静下来，所有的北原士兵勒住胯下的悍马自觉分成两队。  
有越来越近的铃声叮当悠扬，伴随着盘旋于天际的鹰啼。  
夕阳余晖下有人背光而来，残阳染了那人一身血红，胯下悍马扬起尘埃，看不清那人模样，只能看清那人飞扬于风中的发。  
冷汗和着血渍浸湿了萧长宁的睫毛，那支箭仅仅是穿透了他的肩甲并未伤及他，可却也钉散了他最后的气力，一时间竟连蜷起指尖都不能。  
悍马脖子上的铃声最清晰时戛然而止，在一片尊敬的北原语气中那人翻身下马，径直走到萧长宁面前蹲下。  
北原男人身形高大将他笼在自己的阴影下，卷曲的长发辫进去金色的饰品泛着残阳的昏黄。  
那人叹息声中将萧长宁贯穿肩甲的箭拔下，在他苍白无力间还顺带卸了他的硬甲扯下衣摆替他包扎了肩头流血不止的伤口。  
这时萧长宁看清了男人的脸，坚挺深邃的眉眼带着异域风情，额前的南红饰品捆着棕色麻绳，嘴角向一边扬起带着桀骜不驯的笑意。  
像是猎到一个极其满意猎物的狼。  
莫里根，萧长宁在心底默念出这个名字。  
记忆里的异族少年已经褪去当年的青涩，骨骼抽出高大的条子，与当年那个比他矮了半头的狼崽子判若两人。  
是了，狼崽子也总有成为狼群中的王者的那一天。  
北原男人褪下外袍将面前虚弱的男人裹至胸前，比他意料之中还要轻上些许。  
于是他在马蹄踢踏声中叹息“你看，萧长宁，我说过我们会再见的”  
衣袍上的绒毛蹭着他的下巴带着温柔的痒意，他像只虚弱的小兽依偎着仅有的温暖。他无力的像是个女人一样窝进男人的肩窝，额头抵着男人的锁骨，呼吸间带进肺腑是干净的皂角香，夹杂着男人好闻的体味裹着他是近乎窒息的侵迫感。  
就这样萧长宁莫里根掳了回去。  
期间大大小小的伤口都是莫里根亲自给他上药。  
右肩那几乎见骨的伤口看的莫里根几乎猩红了一双眼，一旁手起针落给萧长宁缝合伤口老医官啧啧嘬着牙花子翻白眼操着北原语骂他没出息。  
高度数的烈酒倒在伤口上时因为疼痛萧长宁好歹恢复了意识。  
意识虽模糊可疼痛确是成倍的，揪着兽毛的指节力气之大几乎泛白，痛的清醒又几乎让他晕过去。  
莫里根怕他疼到咬伤舌头，情急之下掰开他牙关将自己的手腕垫过去。  
犬齿凿上皮肉，萧长宁隐约尝到血的腥咸，北原男人带着与狼性不符的温柔撩开他额前汗湿的发声音却又带着狠戾。  
“痛对吗？萧长宁，这是你该受的，为你的愚昧受的代价！”  
萧长宁隐约听不真切，尝到血腥味后后知后觉想要松开牙关却被男人带着硬茧的手强硬压住下颌。  
他呜咽摇头，因这最后一针疼的弓起上半身，肌肉线条紧绷像是即将断掉的弦。  
最后那位老医官咽下皮囊里最后一口酒，抠抠嗦嗦从瓶子里往伤口上撒了一层上好的金疮药。  
年轻的首领拧眉，伸手去抢索性将一整瓶都撒在那皮肉掀起的伤口上。  
老医官气的胡子几乎都要炸起来，心痛的捂着心口唠唠叨叨。  
最后一瓶生肌霜！拿三十只膘肥体壮的羊换的，三十只啊。  
可他这位大汗一句我的可敦难道连三十只羊都比不上给堵的目瞪口呆。  
索性摔下几卷煮过的布条跟药抱着包袱就要逃，连包扎都没管，那神色宛若再让他从包袱里拿出什么他就要吐血而亡。  
离开毡帐时老头还在痛心的嘀嘀咕咕不就是三指深的伤口断了腿的伤在他这都没这么讲究。  
一旁掺着老人的阿尔其心里嘀咕，那是大汗的心上人，不讲究才怪 。  
毡帐内燃着碳火，暖烘烘的跟外面呼啸的北风完全是两个场景。  
莫里根要了热水，浸了帕子一寸一寸给萧长宁擦身。  
染了血的脸被一点一点擦干净露出温朗的面孔。  
十年的时间足够一个人翻天覆地的成长也足够一个人衰老。  
所幸岁月待塌上这个男人不薄，几乎是没能给这个男人带来太大变化。  
十年后而立之年的将军模样依旧如从前般清秀，岁月沉淀后那清秀变逐渐沉稳眼角的不甚清楚的纹路平添了温朗的味道。  
萧长宁的长相跟武将这个词半点都不搭的。  
虽说南北征战二十几年，可出除了皮肤糙了点却怎么都晒不黑。  
甚至还称得上是白皙，换上平常大袖墨发半束怎么看怎么像是个温润的教书先生。  
莫里根第一次见萧长宁时就这么认为。  
现在仍然是，莫离根觉得，萧长宁那双修长好看的手不应该拿枪执剑。  
那双手，本该是流连于浸了墨香的纸张。  
一盆的温水到现在染成了红褐色，莫里根又去换了新的直至再也见不得一丝血腥。  
手腕上见血的一对月牙牙印倒也止了血，借着剩下的水洗去血痕后莫里根也没在意。  
甚至看见那怪整齐的牙印咧嘴笑的满足。  
要是让其他人见了都怀疑他们的首领是不是被下了降头。  
半夜莫里根怀里人果然烧了起来，年轻的将军墨发披散间是蒙了热汗跟妃色的脸。  
莫里根拿了酒去给他擦身，期间冲了盐水抵在男人苍白唇间却难以咽下一滴。  
他小心避过男人肩头的伤口将人圈在怀里，吻上男人鬓边轻哄。  
“萧长宁，长宁，张嘴”  
活了二十几年的莫里根第一次照顾别人，难免有些手忙脚乱，急出一身汗也不知道该怎样让怀里的男人咽下一滴水。  
虚弱的将军滚烫的额头抵在他北原男人的肩窝，思绪模糊间只觉得热，挣扎着想要扯落身上的兽毛毯却被人拿臂膀跟怀抱锁紧。  
有温热柔软的东西贴上自己的唇随即是咸咸的温水渡过来，还带着药草的苦味。  
他想要扭头躲开又苦又咸，却被人捏住下颌又趁机渡过一口来，甚至堵住他的唇逼迫他咽下。  
就这样莫里根将碗里的盐水一口一口哺给他，原本滚烫的温度也趋于正常。  
北原男人怀里的将军带着醇厚的酒香几乎烫伤他的心窝，男人墨黑柔软的长发将两个贴紧的人纠缠在一起，覆盖着男人赤裸的脊背跟胸膛。  
甚至有几缕落进他指间跟掌心，纠缠着北原男人卷曲的发。  
莫里根突然想起了他在中原听说的一句诗。  
结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。  
怀里的人呜咽出声，苍白唇间是梦魇的呓语。  
莫里根细听了半天，在男人第五次开口时终于听清。  
他说，燕恒。  
那一刻嫉妒与怒火一齐将那个名为理智的东西烧的一丝不剩。  
北原男人的瞳仁里因着怒火抽出狼样的绿光，手中的瓷碗重重落地碎个彻底，捏住男人下颌的发力随后将人压进白色的兽毛里。  
散开的墨黑长发中是男人温朗的脸，因为疼痛昏睡间还在拧着眉，有一缕发甚至缠在男人苍白的唇间。  
真真是极好看的，男人面容清秀却不女气，是拿包而图最干净的雪都养不出的莲。  
不着寸缕的，是开在长生天下山脉最高处雪山的莲。  
可这沾了鲜血的莲，偏偏最最诱人。  
洁白如雪的莲花染了罪孽腥甜的鲜血。  
最最，想让人毁了他，占为己有。  
北原男人带着茧的指腹覆上萧长宁的唇间，探进唇齿里勾住他濡湿的舌根低语。  
“萧长宁，我真想把你的舌头拔掉，这样你这张嘴就不会那么不讨喜了。”  
犬牙恶狠狠的嵌上身下人的咽喉，濡湿的指尖几乎毫无缓冲的探进柔软的肠道。  
萧长宁是承过欢的，甚至是被调教的极好，哪怕神智不清楚异物进入的那刻身体自觉给出反应软肉一寸寸的去咬去吞。  
这样的赤裸裸的勾引虽然诱人，可莫里根却觉得愤怒，说不清，甚至他不想承认是因为嫉妒。  
因为自己无能跟软弱的那十年而悲哀。  
嫉妒那个中原的新皇霸占了他心上人那么多年。  
懊悔他错过了这十几年的光景。  
他觉得自己成长的太慢，这十年来他努力让自己变得强一些更强一些。  
羸弱的狼崽子四处撕咬挣扎在血腥尸堆里打滚。  
最终，他成了长生天的宠儿。  
成了草原上，所有人的狼王。  
可他却成为不了萧长宁的王。  
而萧长宁的王，是在那万里之外大殿之上笑里藏刀的帝王。  
这样的认知足以让莫里根一向理智的头脑被醋意填满。  
粗粝的指腹进出时果然带了狠戾，肠液淋漓带出萎靡一片水光，昏睡的将军面上染上不适拧起眉却被堵住唇舌难以呼吸。  
莫里根的唇舌很笨，像是急于霸占地盘的公狼，压住那片唇瓣又撕又咬，又像是继续宣泄饥色之人。  
唇舌过后是一个个带着水光的齿痕，在这样的骚扰里萧长宁终于肯睁眼。  
鸦黑的睫毛掩着的是同样氤氲水汽的茶色瞳仁，因为发热烧的脑子有点木，睁眼那刻他茫然盯着北原男人埋在他胸前脑袋上的发旋。  
胸口的湿漉后处内里的酥麻痛痒以及右肩的剧痛终于拉回他的神智，身体先一刻做出防御，没受伤的左臂手肘顶向男人的咽喉。  
北原男人比他反应还要迅速，单手钳住他手腕拉高至头顶，压住他发力的关节还存在他身体里的指节恶狠狠一蹭指节让他颤抖着软了力道。  
萧长宁经年平静的茶色瞳仁里此刻却带着情欲与慌张失措，却又很快被压下去。  
但是很难压的下去，疼痛暂且可以忍受可情欲与羞耻并不能，更不要说身体内进出作乱的手指带去水声传进耳边湿漉模糊的羞耻是成倍的。  
他想尽量忽略，尽量聚起气力，可身体确实诚实又敏感，内里软肉不知羞耻近乎像一个浪荡的妓子去裹去吮去挽留，仅仅是两指却又几乎让他急促的无法调整好呼吸。  
北原男人比他高大了几近一倍，还带着狼性的侵略气息，将他压个结实几乎鼻尖蹭着鼻尖亲昵低语。  
“你知道的，萧长宁，从我离开长安那刻你就该料到会有今天。”  
确实……萧长宁没能料到。  
萧长宁记得，十年前的莫里根才是个十五六岁的莽撞又青涩的狼崽子。  
大齐的兵线一压再压，直到要打进北原的腹地时北原的可汗要求停战从此对大齐俯首称臣，每年进贡牛羊香料黄金美女。  
甚至为表诚意将自己的最小的幺子送到大齐做质子。  
十五岁的莫里根还未能到萧长宁的下巴高，卷曲长发的少年真诚炙热，将脖子上挂着的狼牙按进萧长宁掌心操着半生不熟的汉话可语气却真诚。  
“你，我要，给……你。”  
或许是北原少年的眼神太过干净，让他想起草原云远处的天际，也或许是莫里根的话语太过去笨拙，让人心情愉快。  
可也仅仅是愉快而已。  
那个时候萧长宁的一腔热血都在衡亲王燕恒那里。  
甚至少年临走时固执的踮脚在他额头上一吻深色瞳仁里感情干净又纯粹，踏上马镫的背影像一只第一次远行的小狼。  
“我……会强，你，我要的，以后。”  
当时萧长宁没在意，只当是少年的雏鸟情节毕竟一个牙都没磨好的狼崽子并不能掀起什么风浪。  
可如今压在他身上的正是以往连弓都拉不满的那个狼崽子。  
少年时期的青涩早已无影无踪，取而代之的是男子的狼性，扼住他腕间的掌心温热有力，卷曲长发下男人蒙着热汗的脖颈拧起一路青筋。  
让他无力反抗。  
男人含着濡湿在他耳边轻语，看着他的目光火热又真挚“萧长宁，我会好好待你，你忘了他，我比他好一千倍一万倍的待你”  
将军鸦黑的睫毛颤了又颤，像是被烈酒烧了坏了喉咙，竟也说不出一个字。  
莫里根也没期望他能回应什么，在男人眼睑印下一个湿热轻吻胯下的性器顶上那湿软泥泞。  
软肉跟褶皱被一寸寸撑开，北原男人比他粗了一倍的器物简直是个畜生玩意，一寸寸的挤进的压迫感几乎让他剧烈喘息到窒息甚至凸出的经络磨过着他生的偏僻的腺体是把人逼疯的酥麻。  
到最后全根没入萧长宁几乎气绝，散开发丝被热汗黏在额头唇边，任由身上的男人恶狠狠将自己钉在床上。  
鲜血总能很好的激发男人骨子里的兽性，每一次的进出伞头总能准确无比的狠狠凿上腺体，男人呲出的犬齿咬上萧长宁左肩肩头像是霸占地盘的公狼在属于自己的猎物打上标记。  
破漏的气音压在喉咙里，说不清是痛极还是欢愉至极，两人交合处泥泞湿漉一片，身下的兽毛被打湿分成一绺粘在股间冰凉又刺激。  
叠加的成倍的酥麻几乎让他崩溃，粗暴的疼痛反而是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读愉快


End file.
